Aku Mencintaimu
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: "Hmm... rasanya nyaman sekali jika seperti ini terus dengan Sasuke-kun." "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." "AKU TIDAK SAKIT!" "Sasuke, sakitmu itu parah!" "Aku benci padanya! Dia pikir meninggalkanku seperti meninggalkan anjing peliharaan?"


Disclaimer: Punya opa saya si opa **©Masashi Kishimoto** *ditendangsampemars

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: Ide abal, typo bertebaran, OOC kayanya hahaha *digebukin

A Oneshoot fict!

Ok Let's reading minna! ;)

Inilah aku

Hidup dalam kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Bersama penyakit yang tak pernah dipastikan kesembuhannya.

Dalam 1 tahun belakangan ini.

Hidup dalam ancaman prediksi dari seorang yang bernama dokter.

Bersama kebohongan dan kegalauan, kerisauan.

Cairan merah kental yang selalu mengalir, kututupi semampuku.

Pada seseorang yang aku cintai. Hidup dan mati tak akan rela kulepaskan.

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang sekarang ada didepanku. Yang selalu memberikan senyuman dan cintanya dengan tulus.

Ya, aku tak mau ia meninggalkanku hanya gara gara penyakit bodoh ini.

**Aku mencintaimu...**

**SASUKE POV**

"Sasuke-kun, langitnya indah sekali. Hmm sudah lama kita tidak ke bukit." Sahut seorang gadis yang ada disampingku ini sambil menatap langit malam yang indah itu. Seorang gadis yang sangat amat kukasihi.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat sesekali melirik ke arah gadis itu.

"Hmm... rasanya nyaman sekali jika seperti ini terus dengan Sasuke-kun." Kurasakan gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahuku. Aku meliriknya. Ia tersenyum sambil memandang langit dengan tatapan lembut. Tatapan yang membuatku luluh. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang memabukkanku. Yang membuat aku gila jika tak melihat senyumannya walau sehari saja. Karena sibuk memperhatikannya, tanpa kusadari sesuatu mengalir di hidungku. Cairan itu lagi. Cairan merah kental yang sangat kubenci.

**End of Sasuke POV**

Tanpa disadarinya, darah mengalir dihidung Sasuke. Sasuke segera merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil saputangan. Ia mengelap darah itu dengan tangan kirinya tanpa mengganggu gadisnya yang kini sedang sibuk memandangi di bahu kanannya.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu mendongak menatap mata obsidian milik Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang." Ujar Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura.

"Ya, ayo!" Jawab Sakuran sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Menatap langit langit kamarnya. Belum lama ia melamun, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Sasuke setengah bangun untuk melihat siapa yang datang, setelah itu ia kembali merebahkannya.

"Hey, sedang apa kau? Melamun saja!" Ujar Itachi –kakaknya– seraya duduk di pinggir kasur Sasuke.

"Berisik! Sudah sana kau keluar! Mengganggu saja!" Seru Sasuke dingin tanpa bangun.

"Kau ini tidak bisa sopan sedikit dengan kakakmu ya!" Ujar Itachi sambil menampakkan ekspresi marah yang dibuat buat. Itachi mengerti dengan kondisi Sasuke dan sifatnya yang menjengkelkan itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Ia tidak marah ataupun kesal pada adiknya yang kadang kelewat dingin padanya. Ia sangat menyayanginya.

"Sudahlah aku sibuk! Kau keluar saja!" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Sibuk memikirkan Sakura?" Goda Itachi.

"Tch" Sasuke membuang muka ke arah lain –menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hey, apa kau sudah memberitahunya?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada ragu. Sasuke akhirnya bangun dan menopang kepalanya seraya menjambak rambutnya layaknya frustasi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semua darinya?"

"Entahlah aku bingung."

"Kau harus memberitahunya Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu!" Ujar Itachi dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Dia tak akan tahu kalau tak ada yang memberitahunya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai melirik Itachi. Itachi yang menyadari itu langsung melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menuduhku? Sial haha!"

Sakura dan Ino –sahabatnya– sedang mengobrol sambil berjalan dikoridor kampusnya. Setelah sampai diparkiran, Sai –kekasih Ino– datang bermaksud menjemput Ino. Dan sekarang Sakura sendiri sebelum seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sakura kaget dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tersenyum riang lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn. Aku–

"Tunggu! Kalau kau kesini itu artinya kau mau mengajakku jalan jalan kan?" Potong Sakura asal sambil menampakkan cengirannya.

"Hn."

"Hah? Jadi benar? Memang kau tidak sibuk?"

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku mengajakmu jalan jalan? Yasudah aku pulang." Sasuke berbalik melangkah pergi tapi ditahan oleh Sakura.

"E-eh tidak tidak! Justru aku senang sekali! Ayo!" Sakura menarik Sasuke dan pergi dengan wajah yang berbinar binar seperti anak kecil yang diajak ke taman bermain. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

Hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ke tempat pembelanjaan, ke taman kota dan sekarang mereka berdua pergi ke bukit. Bukit tempat kencan favorit mereka. Kini mereka sedang biasa, duduk sambil memandangi langit malam yang indah itu dengan posisi Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Ujar Sakura tanpa mendongak.

"Aku... mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan tulus. Sakura mendongak dan menatap onyx didepannya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Sasuke mengubah posisi Sakura. Merangkulnya dan mendekapnya di dadanya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar parau. Sakura menegapkan badannya dan menatap obsidian didepannya.

"Aku berjanji! Kau juga Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

"Ya, aku berjanji." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura kembali menaruh kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

Hangat.

Itulah yang aku rasakan saat berada di dekatnya.

Mendekapnya membuatku seakan melupakan semua kejadian pahit dan penyakit bodoh ini.

Harum khas cherry menyeruak di penciumanku –wangi yang kusuka.

Sungguh aku mencintainya, sangat, melebihi apapun.

Senyumannya, mata emeraldnya yang membuatku tenang.

Hanya dirinya

Aku takut kehilangan dirinya.

Kami-sama jika kau mengizinkan, izinkan aku bersamanya seperti ini selamanya.

**Sakura POV**

Semenjak pertemuanku dengannya di malam itu, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi. Aku bingung bukan kepayang. Setelah satu minggu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke rumahnya, tetapi hanya ada satpam dan para maid keluarga Uchiha di sana. Mereka bilang keluarga Sasuke sedang ke luar negeri untuk sementara waktu. Aku kaget. Kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahuku? Mana janjinya untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku? Saat itu aku benar benar kecewa padanya. Aku pulang ke apartemenku. Tak sanggup membendung air mataku, saat itu juga semuanya tumpah. Aku benar benar kecewa padanya.

Sudah 3 bulan dia pergi, sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Sungguh tega sekali dia. Aku benar benar tidak percaya. Mempermainkan perasaanku begitu saja. Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti, akan aku habisi dia!

Ketika aku sedang duduk termenung di bukit tempat favoritku bersama'nya', tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Entah mengapa aku berharapa kalau itu Sasuke. Aku menoleh cepat.

**End of Sakura POV**

"Itachi-nii?" Sontak Sakura terkejut melihat Itachi yang tiba tiba ada dibelakangnya. Itachi tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sakura. Mengacuhkan Sakura yang kini sedang menganga menatap dirinya yang sedang pura pura menatap danau didepannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura-chan?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah danau.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura seadanya. Jujur saja Sakura masih kaget dengan kedatangan Itachi yang tiba tiba setelah 'menghilang' bersama keluarganya tanpa kabar.

"Sakura-chan marah ya?" Tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh menatap wajah yang mirip seseorang yang membuatnya galau.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku marah pada nii-san? Nii-san tidak salah kok." Sakura tersenyum manis, tapi Itachi tau senyuman itu terlihat dipaksakan.

"Hn."

Setelah jawaban singkat Itachi, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hening, mereka berkutat pada pikirannya masing masing. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Itachi menoleh dan menatap ragu Sakura.

"Ehm Sakura-chan, Sasuke–

"Sudahlah jangan bicarakan dia! Aku kesal padanya. Meninggalkanku tanpa memberitahuku. Menghubungiku pun tidak." Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan marah.

"Saku–

"Aku benci padanya! Dia pikir meninggalkanku seperti meninggalkan anjing peliharaan? Menyebalkan! Bilang saja padanya kalau dia tidak usah menemuiku!" Potong Sakura lagi panjang lebar. Itachi yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sakura-chan. Sasuke ... sudah meninggalkan kita– Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Itu–

"–selamanya."

DEG

Sakura sangat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Dia menatap lurus ke arah Itachi dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Kata yang terlontak di mulut Itachi tadi sangat membuat hatinya hancur, lebih hancur melebihi kehancurannya saat tahu Sasuke ke luar negeri. Tubuhnya kaku, air matanya mulai turun deras. Pandangannya kosong. Emerald yang tadinya sedikit meredup kini sudah seperti tak ada pancaran cahaya. Itachi memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

**~Flashback on~**

Pagi itu Sasuke dan keluarganya makan pagi bersama. Keheningan melanda keluarga tersebut. Itachi melirik Sasuke, wajahnya lebih cerah dari biasanya. Mikoto –ibu Sasuke dan Itachi– mulai bicara.

"Itachi, bagaimana kabar Ayame-chan? Apa kalian sudah pacaran?" Tanya Mikoto asal asalan membuat semburat merah di pipi Itachi.

"Aah Kaa-san! Coba dong Kaa-saan tanyakan pada Sasuke kapan dia dan Sakura-chan menikah! Hahaha." Ujar Itachi blak blakkan membuat Sasuke yang sedang makan tersedak.

"Hey hey Itachi! Jaga kesopananmu! Jangan tertawa seperti itu saat sedang makan!" Ujar Fugaku dengan deathglare pada Itachi.

"I-iya gomen Tou-san." Ucap Itachi dengan ekspresi menyesal yg dibuat buat. Sasuke yang tersedak langsung mengambil minum. Ketika ingin minum, cairan merah kental tiba tiba menetes di gelas. Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Orang tua dan kakaknya yang melihat itu sontak kaget.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto dengan khawatir. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah beranjak dari ruang makan dan menuju ke wastafel di kamar mandi.

Sasuke langsung membersihkan darah di hidungnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Dia benci saat ini. Saat dimana cairan itu kembali menetes di hidungnya. Tiba tiba Sasuke merasakan kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh benda keras. Pandangannya menjadi gelap.

Perlahan Sasuke membukan matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya mencoba memperjelas pandangannya yang buram. Bau obat-obatan dan- ah dia benci ini. Pasti di rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak apa sayang?" Tanya Mikoto dengan wajah berbekas air mata.

"Aku mau pulang." Ujar Sasuke dingin seraya menyingkap selimut yang daritadi menutupinya tapi ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Sasuke! Kau masih sakit!" Seru Itachi dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"AKU TIDAK SAKIT!" Bentak Sasuke dengan keras seraya kembali duduk dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Mikoto yang tidak tahan melihat itu hanya bisa menangis. Fugaku mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke. Sakitmu itu parah kau tahu hah kau PARAH! Tolong mengerti dirimu sedikit!" Ujar Itachi dengan suara yang keras namun masih sabar. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendecih, membuang muka menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Aku... tidak mau... Itachi... aku benci... penyakit bodoh ini aku benci..." Ucap Sasuke dengan parau dan sudah mulai tidak menentu.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu." Ujar Itachi dengan lembut.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU PERASAANKU BAKA! Aku mencintainya! Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya!" Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Itachi menatapnya dengan sedih. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya melihat adiknya yang benar benar disayanginya seperti ini. Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum itu dia berkata sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke diam.

"Berobatlah. Sasuke... Besok kita berangkat untuk mengobatimu."

**~Flashback Off~**

"Setelah itu kami berangkat ke Amerika untuk mengobatinya. Sebelum pergi dia sempat ingin menemuimu namun dia mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak sanggup melihatmu. Selama 3 bulan Sasuke menjalani pengobatannya itu. Saat sedang menjalani pengobatan, dia pingsan dan setelah itu dia tidak bangun lagi sampai sekarang. Kami sangat berduka. Kami memakamkannya di sini, kemarin." Ujar Itachi menjelaskan. Sakura masih menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke-kun sakit apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil sesenggukan.

"Leukimia, stadium akhir." Ucap Itachi melemah. Disaat itulah tangisan Sakura semakin kencang. Itachi tidak tahan melihat gadis yang selama ini mengisi relung hati adiknya segera memeluknya.

**Sakura POV**

Entahlah. Rasa kaget, sedih, kecewa, penyesalan bercampur jadi satu. Kaget mendengar orang yang sangat begitu aku cintai, yang pernah berjanji menjagaku sekarang... meninggalkanku. Aku menyesal telah berfikiran macam macam tentangnya yang tiba tiba pergi meninggalkanku ke luar negeri. Kami-sama kenapa cobaan ini begitu sulit? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sasuke kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku tentang penyakitmu itu? Aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi. Seseorang aku mohon bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini! Aku tidak tahan.

**End of Sakura POV**

Dan akhirnya kau mengetahui semuanya.

Kau menangis..

Hal yang tidak ingin kulihat.

Itachi dan Sakura sekarang berada di suatu tempat yang sunyi, sepi. Harum melati dimana mana. Batu nisan mengelilingi tempat itu. Sakura berjalan, melangkah menuju tempat itu. Tempat dimana seseorang yang dicintainya tidur untuk selamanya. Kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke". Nama yang tak pernah dilupakannya. Nama yang indah baginya. Nama dari orang yang mengisi relung hatinya.

Sakura mengelus nisan itu. Jari jarinya menyusuri tanah yang sedikit basah itu. Di depan nisan itu, dia menemukan sepucuk surat. Sakura membukanya, membacanya, meneliti setiap arti kata yang tersusun disana. Perlahan air matanya membanjiri kedua pipinya yang ranum itu lagi. Ia memeluk surat itu seraya menangis tersedu sedu.

_"**Aku mencintaimu Sasuke dan itu tidak akan berubah.."**_

_Hai Sakura.. bagaimana kabarmu? Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini berarti kini aku sedang berjalan jalan jauh dari kalian.._

_Sakura, maafkan aku pergi darimu tanpa bilang padamu. Aku tahu kau pasti marah.._

_Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu._

_Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu._

_Maafkan aku tidak menepati janjiku._

_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.._

_Tapi aku masih ingat dengan janji kita._

_Dan aku pasti menepatinya._

_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

_Walaupun raga kita terpisah tapi hati kita masih menyatu, bukankah begitu?_

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu,_

_Aku selalu ada disampingmu, menjagamu_

_Aku mohon.. jangan pernah menangis lagi setelah ini dan tolong bahagialah_

_Demi aku, Sasuke-kun'mu..._

**_"Aku mencintaimu Sakura dan itu tidak akan berubah"_**

Takdir memang kejam, tapi inilah hidup..

**FIN**

A/N: Aaarrrgghhh apa ini?

Ide ini tiba tiba muncul di otak saya yang sedang error waktu itu. Huuu gomen kalau tidak memuaskan. Banyak typo? Memang! Huft..

Oke stop curhat!

Oh iya saya penghuni baru FFn lohh hehe dan otomatis ini fict pertama saya. Jadi saya minta REVIEWnya minna-san. J Saya belum pernah dapet review soalnya hehehe *dijitakreaders

Saya menerima flame kok tapi... hehehe jangan kejam kejam ya? Masih grogi nih

Sekali lagi

Review..


End file.
